


Приглючилось

by winni_w



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1317307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winni_w/pseuds/winni_w
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Обычный передоз или?.. <br/>Написано на ФБ 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приглючилось

Сложно сказать, что именно случилось: восприятие раздваивалось. Если смотреть с обычной точки зрения, то беднягу группи посетил зверь передоз.   
Блондинка лежала на полу, раскинув руки среди окурков и пустых бутылок. В уголках рта у нее пузырилась белесая пена, глаза закатились, страшновато блестя пустыми белками. Платиновые волосы, иссиня-белая кожа. Запястья тонкие, какие-то птичьи. Темно-коричневый ковер оттенял кожу, и казалось, что ее тело сияло, как мрамор. Словно дочка Снежной Королевы спустилась погулять с Цеппелинами и не рассчитала сил.   
Роберт все еще стоял у окна в ступоре, не зная, что делать — не зная, как понимать то, что вообще произошло. Потому что, если смотреть с другой точки зрения — с правильной (или неправильной?), то Джимми Пейдж просто пробормотал какую-то короткую фразу, после чего блондинка рухнула на пушистый ковер и забилась в конвульсиях. Потом застыла — вот так, с пеной у рта, в позе распятой первой христианки. Вот только, наверное, ранние мученики не употребляли кокаина перед тем, как умереть. В Древнем Риме все больше по львам спецы были.  
А черный Джимми сидел на диване — и не в том смысле, что черноволосый. Нет, на сей раз хрупкий Пейджи надел светлую кофту и синие джинсы. Да, кудри непослушно торчали во все стороны, как сажистый ершик трубочиста. Но не в физическом облике дело. Потрясенному Роберту казалось, что словно нечто темное, клубящееся, странное вздымалось над его другом, накрывая тяжкими сумрачными крыльями. Над другом ли? Кто Джимми теперь?  
Роберт чувствовал, что в номере стало страшно холодно, словно зима решила завоевать именно этот гостиничный номер, наплевав, что за окном лето. Словно Снежная королева уже прознала о том, что с ее дочкой стряслось самое худшее. У Планта занемели кончики пальцев.  
Поломанная северная девочка лежала на ковре, а черный человек сидел с каменным выражением лица, и невозможно было прочесть ничего в его неподвижном взоре. Роберт застыл, ум судорожно метался, пытаясь найти выход: звать копов? Ни за что! Бежать за Коулзом? Он со вчерашнего дня куда-то слился. Остальные ребята спали, и, в любом случае, лучше не показывать им этого.   
Гробовая тишина висела в комнате, и казалось, что весь мир исчез в снежном холоде, в искристом сиянии. Потолок опрозрачнел, небо стало черным посреди бела дня, и мохнатые звезды заглянули из-за нечаянно раздернутой завесы.  
Глупышка сама напросилась: она как услышала, что Пейджи увлекается оккультными знаниями, так сразу принялась клянчить: "Покажи чудо, покажи чудо!" Вот и показал.  
Джимми поднял глаза на Роберта — и тут исчезла тьма, испарился черный дым, ушло пугающее нечто. Комната враз скукожилась, съежилась, вновь обретая бежевые стены и квадратные углы.  
— Так это работает? — прошептал дрожащими губами Пейджи. Тонкокостный молчун, вечно где-то себе на уме, таинственный для всех, но не для Роберта, - теперь он своими глазами увидел, что магия далеко не шутки. Он побелел едва ли не так же, как девочка на полу.  
— Это передоз, — Роберт в два шага дошел до дивана и обнял друга за плечи. — Это просто передоз, Джимми.   
Вообще-то, его объятие больше походило на судорожный хват за спасательный круг, но ему нужно было почувствовать хоть что-то физическое, настоящее в этом мире. Роберт был совсем не уверен в том, что видел. Просто это наркотик. Это чушь, ему приглючилось. Им обоим приглючилось. Нет никакой тьмы. Лучше отказаться от того, что они видели. Лучше закрыть глаза и отвернуться.  
А медикам они сказали, что девочка просто перебрала.   
Но после того, как те уехали, Пейдж пришел к Роберту в кровать, и они лежали, обнявшись, силясь заснуть — и боялись тьмы.


End file.
